Teri meri yaari hai sabse pyari
by Cutie pari
Summary: "Love u my stupid Jerry" ...A pure duo os set after Abhi-shruti era..dedicated to the most beautiful writers on FF...means Angelbetu Di and my birthday girl Akku Di.. Happy birthday my Di Jaan..a sweet and short duo os for both of you..


**A/n : This episode is set after Abhi-shruti series, hope many of you aware with the character shruti which fw present ..**

Abhijeet felt heart broken when shruti left his house, he really felt shattered when he realised that his dream his over, everything is over now..

_Abhijeet jee ye kya kar rahe hai aap , aapko to aloo se allergy hai na..__Aap dono ki jori bahut acchi hai, aur aapki patni bahut khoobsurat hai.._

Abhijeet composed his emotion and move toward room, he was sitting on his bed with closed eyes when someone pressed his shoulder..

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw kaaki who was looking at him with pure concern, she said in teary tone : Abhijeet chal beta kuch khale subah se kuch nahi khaya tune..

Abhijeet in low tone : kaaki mera man nahi hai, aap please kha lijiye...

Kaaki composing herself : are aise kaise man nahi hai, (grabbing his hand ) aaj maine mere bacche ke liye uski favourite biryani banayi hai..

Abhijeet in irritated tone : kaaki please mujhe kuch nahi khana hai aap jayo yahan se..mujhe kuch der akela rehna hai please..

She really felt hurt with Abhijeet's behaviour, kaaki said in sad smile : mujhe maaf kardena beta main bhool gayi thi ki mera tumpe koi hak nahi hai..kyunki aaj tak tumne ye ehsaas hone hi nahi diya ki tum mere bete nahi ho..(her voice became heavy ) par mai bhool gayi thi ki jab mere apne khoon ne mujhe ghar se bahar fek diya to bhala aap kyun meri baat sunoge..mai ek bojh

Abhijeet cutting her in pain : kaaki please...i m really sorry , par mai aapko hurt nahi karna chahta tha..(in tears ) please mujhe maaf kardijiye , agar aap bhi gussa hoke chali gayi na to ye (in innocent tone )guest room se haunted haweli ban jaega...

Kaaki chuckled in tears : chup kar..(she hide his baby in her arms who secured himself tightly in her angelic wings )..aaj mai suladu apne bete ko ?

Abhijeet seperated himself : kaaki pahle biryani to khilado bhooke pet aapke guest ko neend nahi ati..

Kaaki kissed on his forehead and said happily : mai abhi leke ati hun bacche..

she giving him bite : chal ye akhri hai mooh khol ..(abhijeet opened his mouth in smile and kaaki gave him bite lovingly )

After dinner , Abhijeet kept his head on her lap and she started carresing his hair lovingly ...Abhijeet closed his eyes feeling the sooth and after sometime he drifted in beautiful sleep..kaaki shifted his head on pillow and gave a soft kiss on his forehead, she covered Abhijeet with blanket properly and left from there while carresing Abhijeet's face..

* * *

**After few Days**Abhijeet in broken tone : Doctor please kuch to kijiye..

Doctor in low tone : i m sorry Abhijeet hum kuch nahi kar sakte..unhe major heart attack aya tha humne apni taraf se puri kosis ki par hum nahi bacha paya unhe..

Daya became dumbstruck on his place, he looked at Abhijeet who was standing like a statue ..Daya pressed his shoulder in pain but Abhijeet burst out in bitter crying hugging him tightly. Daya was shock on his act, he had never seen a drop of tear in his friend's eye but today he is crying harshly in his arm like a kid . Daya didn't say anything he was giving him to expell his pain..he was rubbing his back to calm down but listening his sobbing he didn't realise when his eyes got filled with tears..

* * *

During reurning from funeral function, Daya thought in his mind : aaj mai Abhijeet ko apne ghar hi le chalta hun, wo apne ghar pe rahega to kaaki ke bare me hi sochega..

He looked at Abhijeet who was sitting on passenger seat silently, Daya could feel his state of heart and mind..he know how anyone feel when someone close get snatched in the hand of cruel destiny...

Abhijeet saw the path and understood what daya is upto so he said in low tone : Daya mai theek hun , please tum mujhe apne ghar chhordo..

Daya in soft tone : Abhijeet mujhe pata hai tum bahut strong ho yaar aur tumhe kisike sahare ki jaroorat nahi hai par mai aisi halat me tumhe akele nahi chhor sakta boss..please chalo mere sath please,(in earnest tone ) mere liye

Abhijeet felt something strange in his heart he tried but couldn't deny his cute friend's demand so nodded silent , Daya in happiness left the steering wheel and hugged him tightly : Thank you boss..

Abhijeet jerked Daya from hug and controlled the wheel he said angrily : Daya ye kaisa bachpana hai pagal ho gaye ho tum, abhi accident ho jata..

Daya with horror look hold his ear ,again leaving the wheel : sorry boss..(realising his mistake he grabbed the wheel with puppy face ) double doulble sorry Abhijeet..

Abhijeet stared at him angrily but couldn't control his smile on his friend's childish act..Daya saw him smiling and felt so much sooth in his heart..he really prayed in his heart to god for keeping his friend smiling like this..

* * *

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was thinking something deeply so he asked in jolly tone : kya soch rahe ho bhai ..hume bhi kuch batao..

Abhijeet in smile : kuch khas nahi bas mere life ke bare me soch raha tha..(in low tone ) soch raha tha ki uparwale ko pata nahi mujhse kya dushmani hai jo meri jindgi me khusi ko teekne nahi deta..

Daya pressed his shoulder , Abhijeet in teary tone : ek insaan ke liye uski pehchan sayad sabse jada jaroori hota hai aur mujhse meri pehchan hi cheen li usne..jab mai fir bhi nahi toota to usne meri maa ko hi (feeling lump in his throat )..aur aaj meri kaaki ko hi cheen liya usne..unke ghar me hone se kam se kam ye ehsaas to tha ki koi hai jo mera wait kar raha hai..koi hai jiske liye mujhe ghar jana..(broken tone ) koi hai jo mere liye bhooka intezar kar..par ab to uss akhri sahare ko bhi cheen liya usne mujhse..ab wo sachme guset house hi rahega yaar..mai puri life akele hi rahunga..

Daya heart wrenched badly seeing his tears, he wiped his tears from face and said in pain : Abhi please yaar tum roya mat karo, mai tumhe rote hue bilkul nahi dekh sakta aur tum akele nahi ho mai hun na tumhare liye humesa..(hugging him ) mai tumhe chhorkar kabhi nahi jaunga Abhi, i promise..

Abhijeet became freeze at the moment, he had never feel this before..no one in his life said these words to him and today the person who said him all these is his Daya whom he considered more than his friend. Here Daya realised what just he said and what he did, he instanly seperated from hug and move from there leaving Abhijeet in different shade of aroma..

**Next Morning**

Abhijeet get up from bed and move donward to find Daya but he was not there : kahin bureau to nahi chala gaya..

He was again going to his room but stopped in a way and pushed Daya's door, he became amazed seeing Daya sleeping on bed ..he move inside his room and what he saw made him laugh..The room was looking like a zoo, everything was scattered on floor here and there..room wall was filled with Tom and zerry picture..he saw their picture underneath Daya has mention " Abhi -Tom and Daya-jerry"...

Abhijeet really felt strange seeing Daya's childish behaviour..he really became amaze finding Daya totally opposite in nature in his house..he looked at Daya who was sleeping like a kid cuddling pillow..

Abhijeet felt a brotherly love for Daya, unknowingly his hand started carresing his hair and his heart beat stopped for a second when he listened " Maa" from Daya who murmered in sleep..

Abhijeet composed his emotion and said softly : Daya uth..bureau ke liye late ho rahe hai..

Daya instantly opened his eyes in jerk and really became embarras seeing Abhijeet there, Abhijeet understood this so he said in hiding his smile : Daya jaldi taiyar hoke aa jayo neeche mai wait kar raha hun..

Daya in helpless face : hey bhagwan Abhi ne mera room dekh liya..kya soch raha hoga mere bare me , ekdam pagal samajh raha hoga mujhe..

He hurriedly freshen up and came down where duo took breakfast and left for bureau...during catching a culprit a bullet injured Daya's arm badly...Abhijeet was so much angry on him as he has gone there without informing anyone..

**DAYA's home**

Daya : Abhijeet tum mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahe ho..maine koi galti kardi kya ?

Abhijeet in anger : ek jhapar lagaunga na to saheb ko apni galti ka pata chal jaega..

Daya in innocently : par maine kya kiya boss ?

Abhijeet in rash tone : maine jab bola tha ki hum saath chalenge fir kyun gaye akele tum, gaye to gaye mujhe ekbaar batana bhi jaroori nahi samjha..(daya lower down his eye ) mai kuch pooch raha hun saheb se

Daya in stammering : wo mai wo..

Abhijeet in anger : waah galti karne wakt ek minute nahi lagate par sachai batane wakt inki jaban band par jati hai..huh..

Daya burst out in laugh listening this, Abhijeet glared him so he closed his 32 teeth , abhijeet in stern tone : apne room me jake rest karo mai first aid leke ata hun..

Daya nodded and move to go but asked while stopping : waise boss ab bureau ki tarah yahan bhi bas ek hi Ravan hans sakta hai kya (and he rushed from there )

Abhijeet reamained standing there in shock ..he jerked his head and move inside kitchen for fetching milk but a sweet smile appeared on his lip..

* * *

Abhijeet in concern : jada pain ho raha hai kya tujhe ?

Daya in smile : are nahi abhi..jeet..chhoti si chot hai tension mat lo..

Abhijeet : sorry bahut jada daant diya tujhe...(grabbing his hand ) par jab tere goli lagne ki baat pata chali bahit jada dar gaya tha mai ..

Daya : tumhe sorry kahne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai..(in dreamy tone ) aur tumhare daant me gusse se jada pyar chipa tha, mujhe khone ka dar chipa tha..hai na ?

Abhijeet in smile : bilkul..(in fake anger ) waise Daya tune meri sabse pyar cheej abhi tak nahi di mujhe aur mai isliye bhut gussa hun tujhse..

Daya in confusion : kaun si cheez ?

Abhijeet lovingly : tera diya hua naam..agar mai tere saath yahan nahi ata to mujhe to mera itna pyara naam pata hi nahi chalta (in smile )" Abhi"

Daya in teary smile : tumhe accha laga boss ?

Abhijeet in smile : bahut se bhi bahut jada accha mere pyare jerry ...(daya smiled shyly and hugged him tightly while Abhijeet felt a great sooth in his heart geeting a precious relation in his life )

**The En****d**

**Happy birthday too you..Happy birtday too u...Happy birthday too my dear Akku di...love you so much di and may god gave you all happiness and success in your life..**

**Angelbetu : Didu aapko accha laga na..bhut dino ke baad ek pure duo os likha..hope jada bura na ho..hehe..****Missed you everyone ..love you all of you guys...****Do r and r...**


End file.
